Forever Giving
by Xx-Jadyn-xX
Summary: Hey guys! If there are some things that you would like to include, please tell me! I'll try to put your ideas into this story if you like. Anyway, if you have any ideas you would like, please put in rate/review! Thanks!
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I do not own _Strawberry panic! _or any of its characters. This is merely another short story people thought would be a great "second season" for it. Enjoy!

Chapter 1: Graduation

The squealing of tires was as loud as possible. "Where is she?" Tamao-chan wondered. A while later, she was walking up the steps of the school when she bumped into Sister, the principle of the school.

"Dear, I know you and Nagisa-chan are roommates so can you ask her to see me in my office the next time you see her?" Sister asked. "U-um… sure Sister, I will," Tamao-chan replied.

Walking up the stairs, Tamao-chan peeked into her and Nagisa-chan's dorm room that they shared. Disappointed, she looked in the forest to find the tree where Nagisa-chan fainted on her first day to the school. Sadly, she found herself alone. Thinking that there was only one other place left, she tried the old library. When she arrived, she could easily see that it was empty.

"Where could she be?" Tamao-chan asked herself. Warily, she returned to her room and waited for her missing friend to come back.

Meanwhile, Nagisa-chan was at the greenhouse. "It's amazing that very few people even know about this place, even less who can take care of it," Nagisa-chan said aloud while adding soil to a pot.

Hours later, when Nagisa-chan finally finished adding soil and watering plants, she returned to her dorm room to find Tamao-chan sitting in bed, crying. "Tamao-chan what's wrong?" Nagisa-chan asked. "Nagisa-chan, where have you been?" Tamao-chan asked. "I've been… at my club," Nagisa-chan said, "have you been crying because I was gone all evening?" "Nagisa-chan… please don't get me worried, but Sister wants you in her office…" Tamao-chan replied. "What, I've done nothing wrong since… since…" Nagisa-chan stuttered. "It's ok now, she graduated this morning, and… she wanted you to have this," Tamao-chan said as she handed Nagisa-chan a brass key on a string. "Oh… thank you, Tamao-chan…" Nagisa-chan says as tears stream down her face.

The next morning, Nagisa-chan found herself standing in Sister's office. "So Nagisa-chan, I've been wondering…" Sister started. "I didn't do anything wrong this time!" Nagisa-chan blurted out. "No, no, I know you haven't done anything wrong, but dear, I know you have been to the greenhouse," Sister said. "Then why am I here?" Nagisa-chan attentively asked. "Well, since I know you take care of the flowers so well, I would like you to decorate the ball-room for our annual Christmas Reunion," Sister finished. "Christmas Reunion?" Nagisa-chan asked. "Yes, we have one every year, so that graduated students can remember to come back and reminisce in old memories," Sister replied. "So go back to your room and I want you to think about how you will decorate it" Sister said while shooing Nagisa-chan out of her office.

"Excuse me!" Hikari-chan said while bumping into Nagisa-chan and slamming the door to her own room. "What was that all about?" Tamao-chan asked, her head peeking out of their room. "I don't know, but it looked like Hikari-chan is sad about something," Nagisa-chan replied.

During that time, Yaya-chan was just leaving the restroom when she saw Hikari-chan slam the door shut. "Hikari-chan, what's wrong?" She asked. "Oh Yaya-chan…" Hikari-chan said, tears on the verge of her eyes. "Yaya-chan…" Hikari-chan whispered, and then launched herself onto Yaya-chan kissing her forcefully. "Hikari-chan what are you doing?" Yaya-chan asked, while finally pushing Hikari-chan off of her. Yaya-chan tripped and fell onto her bed, but Hikari-chan pounced on her and was holding her down. "Yaya-chan, I'm so sorry," Hikari-chan whispered, and planted another firm yet forceful kiss. "Hikari-chan, stop it!" Yaya-chan said as she pushed Hikari-chan onto the floor. "Yaya-chan… I'm sorry," Hikari-chan whispered with tears on her face and staggered into the bathroom.

This has something to do with Amane-sama, Yaya-chan thought. When Hikari-chan finally left the shower, Yaya-chan looked straight into her eyes and asked, "What happened between you and Amane-sama?" Hikari-chan looked away, finding something interesting on the floor to stare at. "Please, tell me what happened… Hikari-chan, please…" Yaya-chan begged. "Can you promise me that if I tell you… you'll forgive me?" Hikari-chan asked. "Hikari-chan, I've already forgiven you for that, but I-" Yaya-chan was interrupted by knocking at the door.

"Hello? Who is it?" Yaya-chan answered the door. "It's me, Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan, we saw Hikari-chan crying, is she alright?" Nagisa-chan asked. "Nagisa-chan, can we have a tea party tonight? I'll tell you about it then… if we can, Ok?" Yaya-chan asked. "Uh… sure…" Nagisa-chan replied, having the door shut in her face.

"Well what happened?" Nagisa-chan asked Hikari-chan and Yaya-chan. "Hikari-chan… she broke up with Amane-sama… Amane-sama got involved with… guys… and well, Hikari-chan broke up with her…" Yaya-chan replied. "Oh…" Tamao-chan sighed, with a look of depression on her face. "Hikari-chan, are you alright?" Nagisa-chan asked. Hikari-chan barely made the effort to nod her head. "She had such a good love life…" Tamao-chan started. Tamao-chan hadn't realized that Hikari-chan had tears in her eyes. "I-I'm so sorry, Hikari-chan," Tamao-chan apologized. "Hikari-chan, I know your heart can be a block of stone-cold ice, but you just need someone to show it spring…" Nagisa-chan said. Without realizing it, she had tears in her eyes as well. "Just like… like…" Nagisa-chan started, "just like Shizumi-chan." Tamao-chan was clearly sad and asked, "B-but Hikari-chan, who do you love now?" Yaya-chan looked slowly into Hikari-chan's eyes and finally replied, "Alright, go ahead." Suddenly, Hikari-chan pounced on Yaya-chan and forced a deep kiss onto Yaya-chan's lips. The tea party was finished, and so were their words.

After they were in their own rooms, Hikari-chan asked Yaya-chan, "Yaya-chan, can… can I sleep with you?" "Eh? Oh… well… alright… its fine I guess…" Yaya-chan replied, clearly surprised.

"So what will happen to Amane-sama?" Nagisa-chan asked Tamao-chan. "I don't know," Tamao-chan replied with ease. "Hey Tamao-chan…" Nagisa-chan started. "Hmm-" Tamao-chan was muffled by Nagisa-chan's warm lips. "That's for sleeping with me on these cold nights," Nagisa-chan said. "Uh… um…" Tamao-chan stuttered, clearly blushing.

"Hey, Yaya-chan…" Hikari-chan whispered. "Yes, Hikari-chan?" Yaya-chan said as she was about to lie down on her bed. "Before we left, Nagisa-chan told me something… I want to try it… but… if I tell you will you do it too?" Hikari-chan asked. "Well, I guess it depends on what you want me to do…" Yaya-chan replied. Hikari-chan hung her head down and was clearly saddened by this. Seeing this, Yaya-chan quickly changed her mind. "Well, sure, as long as you don't make such a sad face… I can't stand it," Yaya-chan said. "Oh thank you Yaya-chan!" Hikari-chan replied with a cute smile. "So what did Nagisa-chan tell you?" Yaya-chan asked. Hikari-chan, leaning into Yaya-chan's ear whispered, "It's warmer to sleep with a close friend naked…" Hearing this, Yaya-chan was clearly nervous.

"Yaya-chan…" Hikari-chan whispered. "Hmmmm?" Yaya-chan asked, finding that it was 12:42 a.m. in the morning. "Your…your chest burns with so much passion… can you make my chest burn with passion too? Please Yaya-chan?" Hikari-chan asked while looking pleadingly into Yaya-chan's eyes. "Oh Hikari-chan… sure I will…" Yaya-chan replied, and smuggled Hikari-chan's face closer in her bare chest.


	2. Chapter 2

Tamao-chan woke up early again today. "Wha-?" Tamao-chan wondered why she didn't feel Nagisa-chan's body against hers. "Oh… where did she go to now? It's barely 6 a.m., where could she even be?" Tamao-chan asked aloud.

Hours later, Tamao-chan had just left her last school when she bumped into Amane-sama. "Tamao-chan!" Amane-sama started, but Tamao-chan quickly walked down the hallway appearing to not have heard her.

Finding herself in an unknown hallway, she wondered for awhile until she found a pair of giant doors. "I wonder what's in here…" Tamao-chan whispered to herself, but stopped when she saw a giant ballroom decorated with flowers and… the biggest chandelier she had ever seen. "You there!" Sister exclaimed in fury, "this ballroom is off-limits at the moment… leave now or I will have to punish you!" "Yes, Sister," Tamao-chan replied, amazed at how Sister, at her old age came out of nowhere.

Tsubomi-chan was at the choir practicing when she noticed that Hikari-chan and Yaya-chan haven't been to yesterday's or today's session. "Hmmm, what could they be doing?" Tsubomi-chan asked herself. She had barely walked down the steps when she heard muffled noises around the building side. Carefully, she peeked her head around the corner, but she couldn't believe what she was seeing.

"Hikari-chan, please stop," Yaya-chan said. She had been pounced on by Hikari-chan the day before, and again today. Her kisses where lovely, but forced. "Hikari-chan, I know this makes you happy, but can you at least let me get through choir?" Yaya-chan asked. "Y-yes… I can wait for that long, I know," Hikari-chan replied.

After a long day, Amane-sama was in her room lying on her back and stretching her muscles, when she was interrupted by knocking on her door. "Yes? Come in," Amane-sama said. "Amane-sama, there's something wrong with you and Hikari-chan, I know…" Tsubomi-chan blurted out loud. Clearly stunned, Amane-sama asked, "What… what did you see? What happened?" "I…I saw Hikari-chan and-" Tsubomi-chan started, but then Sister came into the room. "I'm sorry to interrupt, but Amane-sama, I must tell you something," Sister said. "Yes Sister?" Amane-sama asked. "Hikari-chan has retired her part as Etoile… so, you must carry it upon yourself," Sister said slowly, and left the room. Amane-sama was stunned. She had fallen onto her bed, and was crying. "Amane-sama… it's alright… please stop crying," Tsubomi-chan begged her. "I guess I'll tell you about Hikari-chan tomorrow," Tsubomi-chan said and was about to leave. "Wait… I'll like it better if I heard all the bad news at once…" Amane-sama whispered.

It was Christmas morning… and still Nagisa-chan was nowhere to be seen in the morning. "Uuuggghhh," Tamao-chan moaned. _I was sure I felt her hands on my hips_ Tamao-chan thought. She was surprised when she saw Chiyo-chan, at her door.

"Tamao-chan, Sister wants us all to go to the ballroom after breakfast… hey, where's Nagisa-chan?" Chiyo-chan wondered. "She's always gone in the mornings now, but why are we going to the ballroom? I thought it was off-limits," Tamao-chan replied. "I don't know but I think it's something to do with today being Christmas, or did you forget?" Chiyo-chan said, looking mischievously at Tamao-chan. "Oh no! I did forget!" Tamao-chan exclaimed, burying her face in her hands. "It's alright Tamao-chan, I'll help you find a gift for Nagisa-chan," Chiyo-chan said, hugging her tightly.

The ballroom was enormous and beautifully decorated in flowers, streamers, and snack tables. It was also stuffed with students from first to sixth years, as well as students that have already graduated. On the stage, Sister, Amane-sama, Miyuki-sama, and Nagisa-chan were sitting in chairs. "Students, attention please!" Sister exclaimed. "This year's Christmas Reunion has been a success by one student and one student alone," Sister said proudly. "We have this reunion thanks to Nagisa Aoi, a student from Miator," Sister passionately said. Nagisa-chan, stepping up to the podium, said, "I want to dedicate this year's reunion to all the students that have graduated last year and the years before. I hope you all have a great time." Cheers ran throughout the entire room, but ended quickly when Miyuki-sama came to the podium to speak. She stepped up and confidently said, "Students, as your ex-student council president, I would be my honor to tell you all who I am picking as the next new council president. Her name is Tamao Suzumi!"

Tamao-chan, clearly stunned was being pushed towards the stage by many hands. "I-I'm speechless, but I have to ask… why me?" Tamao-chan asked when she arrived at the stage. "Because, I have seen you give advice to younger students, and that you can be serious when needed, that is why I considered you for this job," Miyuki-sama replied. "T-thank you…" Tamao-chan stuttered, and sat down in an empty chair. During the rest of the speeches, she couldn't focus enough to even hear them. Tamao-chan was wondering why? Why of all the people who Miyuki-sama knew, why did she have to be the one to take her spot? Why was it all so hard to believe? Then, she saw that the speeches were over, and that everyone was dancing, having a fun time, or were at the snack tables. She glanced around the audience before her, the people around her, but she didn't see Nagisa-chan anywhere. Finally, she looked behind the curtain on the stage and found Nagisa-chan sitting in a corner crying to herself.

"Why? Why didn't she come?" Nagisa-chan asked Tamao-chan. "I don't know Nagisa-chan, maybe she couldn't or… or…" Tamao-chan started. "Tamao-chan, can you please ask Miyuki-sama what happened to Shizumi-sama?" Nagisa-chan whispered quietly.

"I don't think you need to Tamao-chan," Shizumi-sama said, appearing out of the shadows. "Huh? Shizumi-sama, wh – where did you come from? Where you watching the whole time?" Tamao-chan blurted out loud. "I was watching from the sidelines, yes I watched most of the speeches, and yes, I'm here to cheer up Nagisa-chan. Nagisa-chan just stared up with pleading, almost hungry eyes. "Oh Shizumi-sama," Nagisa-chan exclaimed, forcing a kiss onto Shizumi's lips. Tamao-chan stood there thinking, _aw, how cute!_ "Shizumi-sama, why are you here? I thought you were going to leave me…" Nagisa-chan said, burying her face in Shizumi-sama's chest. "I'm here because I have to tell the next Etoile about her duties, and you know that I will never leave you, no matter what, I will always be with you," Shizumi-sama whispered into Nagisa-chan's ear.

The next morning, Nagisa-chan was still missing. "Oh come on! She won't didn't even open her presents from last night!" Tamao-chan exclaimed. Her anger was cut short when there was a knock at the door. "Yes?" Tamao-chan asked, when Shizumi-sama appeared in the doorway. "If you're looking for Nagisa-chan, she's been missing during mornings since you left," Tamao-chan said. "I'm not looking for Nagisa-chan right now, but I need to speak with you in five minutes at the front door of the school," Shizumi-sama said quickly and left.

Five minutes later, Shizumi-sama, Amane-sama, Yaya-chan, Tamao-chan, Tsubomi-chan, Miyuki-sama, and a scared looking Hikari-chan were outside the front doors of the school. "Today, I have to explain the duties of the Etoile for herself, and I have chose the students here to be her helpers, but I guess since Tamao-chan is the new student council president, she must be here," Shizumi-sama started. "First, we will go to the 'forgotten library', it is one of the important places on these grounds," Shizumi-sama finished.

When they got there, it was dusty, but still magnificent. Tamao-chan was interested in the book-filled book-cases, that she practically ignored all of Shizumi-sama's speeches on how to keep this place clean, how to dust the books, and how to clean the windows. She also heard something about assigning some of the Etoile's helpers to do this work since the group would be split into two teams. Then it was time to go to the 'lovely greenhouse' as Shizumi-sama stated it. When they left, only Tamao-chan, Shizumi-sama, and Amane-sama were leaving the others behind. When they got to a giant glass dome called the 'greenhouse', Tamao-chan took a single step in, and what she saw took her breath away.


	3. Chapter 3

The room was filled with the most beautiful flowers Tamao-chan had ever seen. There were millions of them in front of her. Flowers and plants of so many different colors! "Shizumi-sama, how long did you keep this a secret from the students?" Tamao-chan asked, but even Shizumi-sama looked amazed. "What-I… I left this place in such dismay… all the flowers had almost been dead… who could've done this?" Shizumi-sama whispered. "Whoever did this is really good if you left them that way, Shizumi-sama," Amane-sama said. "Hmmm, then there can only be one person…" Shizumi-sama started, bet head off into a hidden aisle between the potted plants.

Nagisa-chan was standing at the small table admiring all the flowers she had saved from death. She stumbled upon a special little flower. "Shizumi-sama…" Nagisa-chan whispered. This little flower was her first flower. Shizumi-sama had helped her nourish, care, and love this little flower. "Oh why did you have to go?" Nagisa-chan said with tears on the verge of her eyes. Then she heard the small pitter-patter of feet moving towards her. It was an amazing sight.

"Here, we move a little slower to avoid the vine plants from tripping us…" Shizumi-sama whispered to the others. "Shizumi-sama, how much longer?" Amane-sama asked. "Just a little bit more," Shizumi-sama replied. Tamao-chan glanced at her warily.

Nagisa-chan was stunned at the sight. Quickly, she dried the tears on her face with her sleeve, and hid behind a wall of potted plants. Kaname-sama and Momomi-sama were standing in the same place where only seconds ago Nagisa-chan was standing. _They didn't see me_ Nagisa-chan thought with relief. They whispered something she couldn't hear, and kissed. Nagisa-chan was silent, unable to believe what she was seeing. It seemed like hours before Kaname-sama and Momomi-sama left, still kissing. When it became silent, Nagisa-chan sat down in a chair. She relished the thoughts of seeing something she might never have again.

"Wha-" Tamao-chan started, seeing Nagisa-chan sitting there, looking scared and sad. "Shush," Shizumi-sama whispered. "Stay here," Shizumi-sama told Amane-sama and Tamao-chan. Quietly, Shizumi-sama stepped up behind Nagisa-chan, and put a hand on her shoulder. "Eh?" Nagisa-chan said, clearly surprised. "Shi-" Nagisa-chan started, but was quickly seduced by Shizumi-sama's firm kiss.

_Hmmm, if only I…_ with tears in her eyes, Tamao-chan ran from the greenhouse and didn't look back. She had gotten as far as the lake when she saw Tsubomi-chan standing on the shore. "Oh… why… why didn't I tell her… why didn't I tell Amane-sama I loved her just as much as Hikari-chan did…" Tsubomi-chan sobbed. _Crack!_ Tamao-chan had stepped on a dead tree branch, and Tsubomi-chan disappeared behind one of the trees opposite of her. Slowly, she walked to the edge of the shore, only to be pinned to the tree behind by Amane-sama's strong arms.

"What-" Tamao-chan started, but was stopped when Amane-sama's forceful lips touched her own. Tears falling from her eyes, Tamao-chan tried to free herself, but Amane-sama was too strong.

_What… What's going on?_ Tsubomi-chan wondered. Then she stared in awe that Amane-san was forcefully kissing Tamao-chan. Suddenly, tears came down her cheeks as well.

"Stop it! Just stop it all!" Tamao-chan said finally getting Amane-sama off of her. "Amane-sama… I'm sorry, but, I'm not the one who loves you…" Tamao-chan started with tears falling from her face. Quickly, Tamao-chan ran to the tree that Tsubomi-chan was hiding, and pulled her out to face Amane-sama. "She's the one who loves you!" Tamao-chan screamed and ran off in the direction of the school.

"Shizumi-sama, what happened to the other students…?" Nagisa-chan started, holding Shizumi-sama off for a while. "They're… oh no… where did they go?" Shizumi-sama scolded herself. They ran out the door and followed the dusty footsteps towards the lake, and saw something that amazed them…

"Is it true?" Amane-sama asked Tsubomi-chan. "Y-yes… Amane-sama… I love you!" Tsubomi-chan sobbed and hugged Amane-sama tightly. "Tsubomi-chan…" Amane-sama whispered, "I love you too, and I promise to treat you better then Hikari-chan…" "But… why… I don't deserve it…" Tsubomi-chan cried. "Because, with her… I made a lot of mistakes… so now, I know that I shouldn't make the same mistakes now… and the next time you see her… thank her for me," Amane-sama whispered, "thank her for teaching me how to love, and for giving me a second chance." They ended with a sweet kiss.

"Aw, it's so nice," Nagisa-chan whispered to Shizumi-sama. "I know, but what happened to Tamao-chan?" Shizumi-sama whispered back. "I don't know where she is right now, but I know where she will be in a few minutes…" Nagisa-chan replied. "Why?" Shizumi-sama wondered. "It's curfew in about 30 minutes and about time for our last kiss, for tonight anyway," Nagisa-chan told her, and gazed into her deep eyes. "You're getting more and cleverer each day…" Shizumi-sama told her, and kissed her passionately.

Finally, Nagisa-chan walked into her dorm room, and found Tamao-chan sitting on her bed, crying. "It's ok Tamao-chan; you'll always be in my heart also…" Nagisa-chan whispered to her, and kissed her gently.

It was like this: more and more people were coupling, and if she didn't find someone, she would be left out. Tamao-chan reviewed her list of friends: _Nagisa-chan, but she's with Shizumi-sama. Well, there's Hikari-chan, but she's making out with Yaya-chan, and well… I'm guessing Amane-sama is with Tsubomi-chan. There's still Chiyo-chan she thought! Wait, wasn't Kagome-chan going to ask her? _"Ugh!" Tamao-chan moaned.

Meanwhile, Hikari-chan and Yaya-chan were making out after choir classes, and sharing the same bed. "Well, who do you think will Tamao-chan fall in love with?" Yaya-chan asked Hikari-chan. "Hmmm…" Hikari-chan started, with pleading eyes. "Fine, we won't talk about it, but what now?" Yaya-chan asked her. "Now, we relax," Hikari-chan replied and pulled another kiss onto Yaya-chan's lips.

Over the next few days, Tamao-chan followed suit with her new student council president duties following Amane-sama everywhere. She took notes, attended meetings, and finally, on Friday night, she was wondering where Nagisa-chan was. She had checked the greenhouse, library, lake, and even the cafeteria. She wasn't in any of those places. "Where could she be?" Tamao-chan whined.

While Tamao-chan was talking to herself, Nagisa-chan was at Sister's office, wondering why she was there. "Ah- there you are Nagisa-chan," Sister said, "we have had a call from Shizumi-sama requesting you to go to her home this weekend-" "That's great!" Nagisa-chan blurted out, unable to hold her excitement. "Well, there is also a 'catch', as you young students would call it, is that she asked you bring Tamao-chan," Sister finished. "Oh, that's fine," Nagisa-chan replied with unmasked glee.

"Tamao-chan?" Nagisa-chan had opened the door to her room to find Tamao-chan on her bed asleep. "Tamao-chan please wake up, I have some good news!" Nagisa-chan begged her. "Eh?" Tamao-chan groggily said as she finally woke up. "What about the news?" Tamao-chan asked. "Guess what?" Nagisa-chan asked her. "What now? Is it that you got me a secret admirer?" Tamao-chan suddenly picked herself up with eagerness. "Um, no… but we're going to the 'red forest' to visit our old friends this weekend! Isn't that great?" Nagisa-chan asked her. "What? Like a school field trip?" Tamao-chan wondered. "Well, no, but we're going to visit Shizumi-sama and Miyuki-sama," Nagisa-chan said. "Oh-well, I don't think I should go… I might interfere with you and Shizumi-sama…" Tamao-chan whispered. "No, it's alright! C'mon, get packed! We're leaving tomorrow morning!" Nagisa-chan urged her.


	4. Chapter 4

They were up early. Very early. 6:30 a.m. to be exact. The cab was already waiting. Nagisa-chan fingered the brass key wrung around her neck. "Are you sure you know the way?" Tamao-chan asked her for the hundredth time. "Yes, now shush, or I'll kiss you," Nagisa-chan teased her. Seeing Tamao-chan's cheeks blush so violently red made her laugh. "What-why are you laughing?" Tamao-chan, clearly embarrassed asked. "Oh…nothing," Nagisa-chan replied.

The cab ride was fast. Tamao-chan couldn't believe that it barely lasted five minutes. It had felt like hours to her. "Hmmm, which way do we go now, Nagisa-chan?" Tamao-chan asked. "It's easy, just follow the trail," Nagisa-chan answered. "What tr-" Tamao-chan started, but immediately she saw a hidden trail to her left.

The walk was just as fast as the cab ride. Tamao-chan couldn't believe the size of Shizumi-sama's house. From the outside, it looked like it had 3 floors, including the attic, if she had one. "Here goes," Nagisa-chan whispered. She took the brass key off of her neck and inserted it into the door's creaky lock.

Inside of the house, a young woman was sitting on a bed, crying. She had just experienced the worst nightmare of her life. Yet, she was still alive to suffer for it. "Why-why did this happen to me?" She asked herself.

The door opened, and Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan stepped inside, and Nagisa-chan fell into the arms of Shizumi-sama. Suddenly they were kissing, and again, Tamao-chan felt that she was being left out again. Then, Shizumi-chan's eyes fell on Tamao-chan. "Well, I'm sure you're wondering why I asked you to bring Tamao-chan," Shizumi-sama said, "it has to do with Miyuki-sama…" Shizumi's eyes were now staring on the ground. "What happened?" Tamao-chan and Nagisa-chan asked in unison. "First, let's have some tea," Shizumi-sama avoided the question.

The tea was well made, and the cookies Shizumi-sama surprised Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan were just as delicious. Soon, they started hearing sobs, cries, and wailing from the floor above us. "What was that?" Nagisa-chan said, scared and hugging her face against Shizumi-sama's chest. "Is… is that Miyuki-sama?" Tamao-chan asked. "Yes, yes it is…" Shizumi-sama whispered, glancing at the ceiling.

"So, what happened to her?" Tamao-chan asked. "I don't know if I should tell you…" Shizumi-sama whispered. She then asked Nagisa-chan to take a bath; she needed to talk with Tamao-chan alone. After Nagisa-chan had left, Shizumi-sama's next few words were filled with so much sadness, even Tamao-chan was crying after them. "Miyuki-sama's husband… is dead."

Slowly, Tamao-chan walked down the second floor hallway. She stopped next to one of the last doors. Quickly, she opened it and slipped in. She slipped in to the source of the crying, the wailing, the sobs, and the despaired.

"It's alright… shush now…" Tamao-chan said, letting Miyuki-sama's head rest on her lap. "T-Tamao-chan, what are you doing here?" Miyuki-sama sobbed. "I'm here because it's my duty as student council president to take care and to give comfort," Tamao-chan replied, "now, tell me what happened, from the start."

"It started with the party," Miyuki-sama said, "the first thing I noticed about his personality was that he was a pervert… he had young, sweet girls, about your age, Tamao-chan, being raped and playing around with other men… It was so wrong…" Miyuki-sama cried. "What was worse: marrying a man like that, or being raped like that, I don't know, and I don't want to know… but I guess it's all over now…" Miyuki-sama whispered.

"Then, as he was opening the door to the limousine, a wild car came out of nowhere, with screaming kids, and that's when it happened," Miyuki-sama said. "It came and ran over the limousine, as well as my newly wedded husband," Miyuki-sama stated, "and I became a widow, on the day I was wedded!" Miyuki-sama couldn't stop crying… Tamao-chan's robe was now soaking wet. Then, Tamao-chan thought of an idea to get Miyuki-sama to stop crying. Yet, she wondered how it would affect Miyuki-sama. She decided that it was better to get her to stop sooner then later.

In another bedroom, Nagisa-chan was flat on the bed, her robe was on the floor, and Shizumi-sama was on top of her. "I promised you your first session, and I hope you enjoy it, and that it won't be our last together," Shizumi-sama whispered, and moved her fingers from Nagisa-chan's neck onto her soft breasts. "Ugh!" Nagisa-chan moaned. Pushing it in a bit harder, Shizumi-sama slowly left a sweet kiss onto Nagisa-chan's lips, quieting her instantly.

The crying was over. So was the sobbing and wailing. It was all quiet. Even after Shizumi-sama and Nagisa-chan were sleeping peacefully, Miyuki-sama and Tamao-chan were still kissing. Finally pushing Miyuki-sama off of her, Tamao-chan pressed a finger to her lips. "I'll always be here for you Miyuki-sama, and since you're a widow now, you can't marry another guy again, but it doesn't mean you don't need this," Tamao-chan whispered and kissed her again. This night, they both were sleeping in bed, naked, because it was warmer… together.


	5. Chapter 5

The morning was quiet, and still. Tamao-chan was still sleepy, but wondered why she was in such an unfamiliar room. The walls were magenta red, and a big window showed a forest of green and a sky a beautiful blue. Then, she looked to her side… "Eh?" Tamao-chan stifled a shriek. She and Miyuki-sama were still holding each other. Carefully, Tamao-chan tried to move Miyuki-sama's head from her breasts, but she found that it was impossible.

"So, how did you like it?" Shizumi-sama asked Nagisa-chan. "Hmmm?" Nagisa-chan replied. "How did you like your first session?" Shizumi-sama said with a sly smile. Nagisa-chan blushed with the thoughts and memories of that night. She was being held down by Shizumi-sama, who was lovingly giving her breasts a workout. Then, she moved lower, and lower, and finally the fell asleep together, kissing. "I-I…I loved it," Nagisa-chan embarrassingly said, looking down at her feet.

Slowly, slowly, Tamao-chan thought. She was sliding out of Miyuki-sama's grip when Miyuki-sama suddenly woke up to find Tamao-chan's stomach in front of her face. "Oh… I-I'm sorry," Tamao-chan said, trying to get away from Miyuki-sama's arms, but she tightened them. "What are you doing?" Tamao-chan asked in a tiny voice. "Tamao-chan, I guess I have to admit, you, you really made me happy," Miyuki-sama said, pulling Tamao-chan closer. "Please, I want… to…" Tamao-chan started, but stopped when she looked into Miyuki-sama's pleading eyes.

"Hmmm, it sounds like Tamao-chan helped get Miyuki-sama cheer up…" Shizumi-sama said. "It's silent; I wonder what she had to do?" Nagisa-chan replied, looking up at the ceiling. "Let's go see shall we?" Shizumi-sama coyly said. They walked up the stairs, and peeked into Miyuki-sama's room. Aw, Nagisa-chan thought, having a sight of Miyuki-sama and Tamao-chan naked, making out, and in love.

Suddenly, Tamao-chan eyes finally fell on Nagisa-chan and Shizumi-sama standing in the doorway. "Nagisa-chan, I-I can explain," Tamao-chan started, pushing her lips off of Miyuki-sama's. "No, it's alright, you two look so cute together," Nagisa-chan replied, but doubted that Tamao-chan heard, because Miyuki-sama wouldn't stop kissing her. Quietly, Nagisa-chan and Shizumi-sama went downstairs.

"So, this evening, you leave right?" Shizumi-sama whispered. "Yes, and I'll miss you too," Nagisa-chan whispered back. "How are the flowers doing?" Shizumi-sama said, trying to make conversation. "They're doing fine…" Nagisa-chan replied. "How much time do you have?" Shizumi-sama said, "until you leave for the school, I mean." "Hmmm, it's about 3 p.m. now, so I have about an hour, two hours maybe," Nagisa-chan said. "Then, let's make every second count," Shizumi-sama whispered, pressing her lips against Nagisa-chan's.

They were back at the school, and were just leaving the cab when Chiyo-chan and Kagome-chan ran up to them. "Where did you go?" "What did you do?" they both asked at the same time. "We… we went to cheer our friend up, her relative recently died," Nagisa-chan said, clearly seeing that Tamao-chan was too surprised to answer.

"They found an old abandoned clock tower near St. Spica," Chiyo-chan said. "They say it's been there for over hundreds of years, but just now someone noticed it," Kagome-chan said. "No, they've noticed it for years, but just now someone found a way to get over to it!" Chiyo-chan replied. "Who found it?" Tamao-chan asked. "They say it was Kaname-sama and Momomi-sama," Kagome-chan said, shoving her hand in front of Chiyo-chan's mouth. "But I thought those two already graduated," Tamao-chan said. "They were here because they volunteered to help with cleaning up after the Christmas dance," Chiyo-chan said, pushing Kagome-chan's hand from her mouth and sitting on her lap. "Hey you guys want to see it tomorrow?" Kagome-sama asked, tricking Chiyo-chan into standing up and was now sitting on her chest. "Sure!" Nagisa-chan said.

The old clock tower was definitely rusty. It was a crimson red all over. They say it was supposed to be silver. Inside wasn't much different. Except that the platforms were giant gears. "Wow, look at this place!" Tamao-chan exclaimed. Slowly, but carefully, they walked across the gear-platform into a room with a giant podium with three buttons and three glass rooms with pendulums within them. "What are the pendulums for?" Tamao-chan asked. "Sister thinks that they work by going up and down, like hitting the floor to do something…" Kagome-chan said, but was interrupted by the sight of Sister walking through a side door into the same room. "Sister, what are you doing here?" Chiyo-chan asked. "I'm just here to inspect the clock tower and see if it is able to work under its current circumstances," Sister replied. "What are you girls doing?" Sister asked. "We were just touring the area," Tamao-chan stated. Sister nodded and left the room. "Nagisa-chan, you're awfully quiet, what's wrong?" Kagome-chan asked. "Eh? Oh-nothing, I was just wondering how this place could get in such a bad state, with all the rust and everything," Nagisa-chan said, while blushing.

They were back in the dorms wondering what to do. "So, what did you think of it?" Chiyo-chan asked Nagisa-chan. "It was certainly interesting," Nagisa-chan said. _It would also make an easy hideout,_ Tamao-chan thought. "Well, let's just wait until tomorrow to look for more?" Tamao-chan asked. "Tamao-chan, tomorrow is a school day!" Nagisa-chan said, "or have you forgotten student council president?" "I-I…" Tamao-chan stuttered. "It's ok, besides, all you have to do is paperwork, attend meetings, and follow Amane-sama around right?" Nagisa-chan whispered in her ear. "Well good night Chiyo-chan, Kagome-chan," Tamao-chan said, and closed the door. "So, as my first command as student council president, I demand you sleep with me tonight, or are you to scared that I'll ditch you in the middle of the night?" Tamao-chan said with pleading eyes. "Here you go," Nagisa-chan whispered, and kissed Tamao-chan.


	6. Chapter 6

'The bomb was ticking away, even faster now. She ran, as fast as she could, but stopped at a dead end. With nowhere to go, she dropped on the ground and found an outlet. As the elevator came crushing down, she pulled a paperclip from her pocket, twisted the two ends, and shoved it into the outlet, causing a blackout. The elevator shafts doors slowly opened and the policeman finally found her.' Tamao-chan read aloud. "Tamao-chan, please don't tease me by slowing down, I want to find out what happens next!" Nagisa-chan begged. "Not tonight, it's already two in the morning," Tamao-chan whispered and snuggled up to Nagisa-chan.

The next morning was exactly like all the others: Nagisa-chan woke up early to go to the green house, and Tamao-chan immediately started on paperwork. Tamao-chan was at her desk, looking at a few complaints about how cold the pool was when Chiyo-chan and Kagome-chan burst in through the door panting. "Why are you two up so early?" Tamao-chan asked, quickly pulling on her robe. "Sister… Sister said to bring this to you," Kagome-chan said. Tamao-chan took the papers from Chiyo-chan and started to look into them when she found that they wanted to reopen the old clock tower. "Hmmm, we defiantly don't have enough money to do this, but if we can get enough volunteers, then we just might be able to," Tamao-chan said to herself. "Oh-if it uses that much energy, then it's impossible!" Tamao-chan exclaimed. "Kagome-chan, Chiyo-chan, please take these back to Sister for me…" Tamao-chan started, but saw that Kagome-chan and Chiyo-chan had already left. "Ugh," Tamao-chan sighed.

Hmm, I wonder if it actually works, Nagisa-chan thought. Well it won't hurt to try, since all the classes were over… and I haven't seen Tamao-chan since this morning, so… slowly, Nagisa-chan pulled a paperclip from her pocket, and swiftly stuffed it into the outlet. Then she saw the outcome: all the lights stopped working, and several kids gasped.

"Eh?" Tamao-chan shrieked when her lamp suddenly turned off. "What happened?" Tamao-chan screamed as she burst through her dorm room. Quickly she thought it had something to do with the storm outside, but then she thought: Nagisa-chan. She ran down the hallways, ignoring cries of little kids scared of the dark. "Nagisa-chan! Where are you?" Tamao-chan screamed. "Here!" Nagisa-chan cried back. Suddenly, they were in an embrace. "Where were you?" Tamao-chan asked. "I…I'll tell you later, but a lot of kids are scared right now," Nagisa-chan replied.

Quickly, they got all the kids back safe into their rooms, and finally, the power came back on. "What happened Nagisa-chan?" Tamao-chan asked. She had already dispatched a few of the upperclassmen to go checkout the fuse box in the back of the school. Nagisa-chan looked down at her feet and asked, "Do you remember the story, from this morning I mean." "Yes," Tamao-chan replied, "what about it?" "I wanted to see if you could-" Nagisa-chan started, but some girls walked into the room. "Anything?" Tamao-chan asked them. "It looks like it blew a fuse," one of the girls said. "That's alright, thank you," Tamao-chan replied, "You can go now."

"Nagisa-chan, Tamao-chan, did you hear?" Chiyo-chan said, she and Kagome-chan struggling to get through the door of Nagisa-chan and Kagome-chan's dorm. "Eh?" Nagisa-chan shrieked, embarrassed to be found naked with Tamao-chan. "The circus is coming!" Kagome-chan said. "Uh, why are you and Tamao-chan in the same bed?" Chiyo-chan asked with pleading eyes. "It was cold last night, so we huddled together," Tamao-chan said, saving Nagisa-chan from further embarrassment. "Well this week we're allowed to actually go to town to see the circus!" Chiyo-chan said with glee. "But! Sister said we had to have an escort, that we can't be alone," Kagome-chan replied, then punched Chiyo-chan in her shoulder. "Hey, I'm going to get you for that!" Chiyo-chan said and took pursuit of Kagome-chan running down the stairs. Nagisa-chan pleadingly looked into Tamao-chan's eyes. "Please?" Nagisa-chan asked. "I'm sorry, but I can't go this weekend, I have to escort Sister to check the abandoned clock tower," Tamao-chan replied with a gleeful smirk.

The weekend finally came, and Tamao-chan and Sister left for the tower. Nagisa-chan was leaning on the front gates of the school, a mere few feet from the street. She was wearing the same clothes as her first day here: white blouse, and a blue skirt. She also saw all the other students who had already partnered up and left for the circus. Suddenly, a cab stopped right in front of the gates. "Hm?" Nagisa-chan said. Someone stepped out of the cab, and the sight of her took away Nagisa-chan's breath.

"Do you want to come to the circus with me?" Shizumi-sama asked. She was wearing blue jeans, and a white t-shirt. "Eh?" Nagisa-chan said, "well sure!" "Great!" Shizumi-sama replied.

The air was really rusty, Tamao-chan though. "The air, it's not the same!" Sister suddenly shrieked. She had coughed much since she went in the clock tower. The same can be said for Tamao-chan. "We must get out of here!" Sister said. They made it to the door to find someone standing there. Swiftly, the 'someone' closed them in, and hearing the click of a lock, Tamao-chan began to panic.

"That was too easy," Kaname-sama told herself, "they shouldn't let guests on school grounds, even on holidays."

They got as far as the next street when the driver suddenly stopped, got out, locked the doors, and dropped a bag into the back of the cab. "What the heck are you doing?" Shizumi-sama screamed. "We have to get out of here!" Nagisa-chan said and started to pound on the windows. It was useless, soon they found out why the driver was outside; the bag she through in the back help a horrible gas.

When Nagisa-chan and Shizumi-sama were finally knocked out by the gas, the driver pulled off her mask and revealed her face: Momomi-sama.


	7. Chapter 7

Tamao-chan woke up to find herself trapped in a weird room. The walls were rusted, and one side was glass with a door set into it. A door! Quickly she tried to open it, but it was sealed shut. Then she remembered where she was: the old clock tower. She was in the room where the machine pounded metal with… Tamao-chan looked up and her eyes widened when she saw a giant anvil.

"What?" Shizumi-sama pulled herself up into a sitting position. Just as Tamao-chan realized, she saw that she was trapped. Quickly, she looked out the glass and across from her stood Tamao-chan in another glass room. Then to her left: Sister in a third glass room. And then… she looked on the floor… and saw… Nagisa-chan unconscious, chained to the podium. "Nagisa-chan, wake up!" Shizumi-sama exclaimed. She furiously pounded on the door, but it wouldn't budge. Then to her right, she saw their captors: Kaname-sama and Momomi-sama.

"So, how much longer do you think she'll be out?" Kaname-sama asked Momomi-sama. "I don't even know if this is right…" Momomi-sama said to Kaname-sama. "Don't worry so much, there won't be any witnesses, plus, no more Shizumi-sama." Kaname-sama said with glee. "But this wasn't part of the plan!" Momomi-sama said, looking hungrily into Kaname-sama's eyes. "So Amane-sama is still out there, but hey, no more Nagisa-chan either," Kaname-sama said.

Nagisa-chan stirred and her eyes opened. She looked around herself to see Shizumi-sama, Tamao-chan, and Sister were all trapped in the glass rooms, under giant anvils. "What?" Nagisa-chan said and tried to move, but she found herself chained to the podium. She was inside the clock tower, and her friends were about to be crushed. "Oh, look Momomi-sama, the birdie's awake," Kaname-sama said. Nagisa-chan suddenly turned her head towards Kaname-sama. "Why?" Nagisa-chan looked pleadingly into her eyes. "Because I saw you and Shizumi-sama, and it made me feel sick," Kaname-sama angrily replied. "So, we're going to make you regret it!" Kaname-sama said. Her words were filled with venom. Momomi-sama looked uncertain and scared. "Come on Momomi-sama, we're leaving," Kaname-sama said and turned her back on them and walked out the door. Momomi-sama looked at Nagisa-chan's pleading eyes. "We… no… I'm sorry… the entire place is run by electricity, I can't help you," Momomi-sama said, turned, and followed Kaname-sama.

"What can I do?" Nagisa-chan said, looking in turn at the trapped people. Tamao-chan is my best friend, and my roommate, Nagisa-chan thought. Then, Sister was the head of the school, and if she was gone, who would be the principle? Finally, Nagisa-chan turned and looked to the last room where she saw Shizumi-sama. She had been her first love, her first lover, and her loved. Then memories came back of how her first day came. The kiss, how she was scolded, and how Tamao-chan read her books at night. Ironically, she thought of the last story Tamao-chan had read to her. The story! Nagisa-chan thought wildly. She knew what she had to do.

Amane-sama was doing some paperwork when Tsubomi-chan burst through her door. The rusty clock tower was closing close to midnight. "Amane-sama, where's Sister?" Tsubomi-chan asked Amane-sama. "I thought she was going to the clock tower with Tamao-chan," Amane-sama replied, "but, isn't she back yet? I thought she left hours-" A bright light suddenly shined in through Amane-sama's window. "Wha-What is that?" Tsubomi-chan asked. "It's coming from the clock tower!" Amane-sama said.

The bright light of the clock tower was able to be seen by all three schools. Even the Saintly Chorus could see it. Standing right outside making out were two school girls. "Hm? What's that light coming from the clock tower?" Yaya-chan asked, pulling Hikari-chan off of her. Hikari-chan just looked at it and asked, "isn't it pretty?" "Yes, I guess it is," Yaya-chan replied and stroked Hikari-chan's hair.

Time was ticking away. The anvils were getting closer to their targets. Nagisa-chan stumbled inside her pockets looking for… the paperclip. The same paperclip that had started the blackout that scared a lot of girls back at the school.

"What is she doing?" Tamao-chan screamed. She should be getting help, Tamao-chan thought. Oh… Nagisa-chan, Tamao-chan thought, and fell on the ground crying.

Nagisa-chan twisted the ends of the paperclip so they faced outward, and crawled closer and closer to the podium.

Shizumi-sama was staring up at the anvil, a mental timer ticking away in her mind. Slowly, the clock ticked away.

Nagisa-chan had crawled around the podium and finally found what she was looking for: an outlet. Her chain tying to the other side of the podium was now wound up. She couldn't move any farther. She was so close. Only a few mere centimeters left, Nagisa-chan thought. With one final thrust, she pushed the two ends of the paperclip into the sockets of the outlet. Only, she didn't pull her hand away fast enough.

Suddenly, the lights were off, and Tamao-chan fell through the open doors of her glass prison. She looked over and saw a bright blue light flashing off… Nagisa-chan?

Shizumi-sama had already seen the flash of electricity, and was rushing up to Nagisa-chan's side. Nagisa-chan lied there, on the ground unconscious. "Is she alright?" Tamao-chan rushed up to Nagisa-chan's other side. Shizumi-sama felt Nagisa-chan's wrist for her pulse. "It's not much, but she's still alive," Shizumi-sama said. "We need to get her out of here and to the closest hospital," Sister said, coming up from behind.

Tamao-chan had looked around and found a sharp piece of metal lying about and proceeded to smash the chain holding Nagisa-chan to the podium. "Ugh!" Tamao-chan grunted as she hit steel against metal. "Here, let me do it," Shizumi-sama said, took the piece of metal, and in a single swift motion, she swung it straight into the chain, shattering it. Sister had gone out and found a payphone. Shizumi-sama and Tamao-chan were carrying Nagisa-chan's body outside when they met an ambulance and paramedics. "I'll go since I-" Sister started, but Shizumi-sama interrupted, "No, I'll go, you have a school to tend to, and Tamao-chan, the Etoile will be looking for you." Sister was about to protest, but saw Shizumi-sama's determined eyes. "Alright," Sister said, nodding her head.

The hospital room was white, all white, and smelled of anesthetic. Nagisa-chan was lying down on the bed. Shizumi-sama had been sitting to her side, in a chair, for over 2 hours now. She had been sitting, staring at Nagisa-chan.

It was 2:47 a.m. when Tamao-chan and Sister came back to the school. The girls in the dorms were up and about. Some were singing, others were playing, and even some were dancing. When Sister had gone to her own room to sleep, Tamao-chan had returned to the strawberry dorms.

"Everyone, well, those who are still awake, please return to your room," Tamao-chan walked through each hallway, telling girls to go to sleep. Finally, when everyone was asleep, she returned to her own room on the second floor. The room she and Nagisa-chan shared. "I hope Nagisa-chan's alright," Tamao-chan said, sitting on the Nagisa-chan's bed.

Silently, Shizumi-sama stood up. She took one look and Nagisa-chan's unconscious body, sighed, and sat down again. Then she remembered how it all happened. Momomi-sama had picked them up and drove them halfway, and took them out with some kind of knock out gas. Then Kaname-sama had placed Tamao-chan, Sister, and herself to their deaths. Kaname-sama and Momomi-sama also chained Nagisa-chan to the podium to torture her by watching her friends die. Tears came to Shizumi-sama's eyes when she thought of what happened to Nagisa-chan. Nagisa-chan had hurt herself so that they would be safe. "Why?" Shizumi-sama asked herself. "I should've been more careful," She scolded herself.

Hours had passed, and looking out the window, Shizumi-sama saw dawn approaching. She had stayed at Nagisa-chan's side for a time now. She looked at Nagisa-chan's face and wondered, if she was the reason that Nagisa-chan got hurt. A while later, Shizumi-sama sat down on Nagisa-chan's hospital bed, and pulled her face close to Nagisa-chan's. "I'm sorry, Nagisa-chan," Shizumi-sama whispered, and pressed her lips onto Nagisa-chan's.


	8. Chapter 8

Slowly, slowly Nagisa-chan's eyes opened her eyes to see Shizumi-sama's face closing down onto hers. She opened her mouth to say something, but her words were blocked by Shizumi-sama's lips pressing on her own. When Shizumi-sama finally took her lips off of Nagisa-chan's, Nagisa-chan whispered, "Shizumi-sama, are you alright?" Shizumi-sama was clearly surprised. "Nagisa-chan, I-I'm so glad you're alright!" Shizumi-sama whispered, tears streaming down from her face, around her smiling lips.

The next few days were harsh on the girls of St. Miator. Without Sister, there were almost no rules that remained unbroken. Tamao-chan still attended her duties as student council president, and slowly, the thoughts of the clock tower began to fade away. She was still worried about Nagisa-chan, and was wondering what happened to Miyuki-sama. It had almost been a week since the incident happened. Sister had finally taken charge over the school again.

Yaya-chan and Hikari-chan were walking back from Choir practice when they saw a familiar face walking through the gates of St. Miator. "Nagisa-chan, where were you?" Yaya-chan asked immediately. "I-I was at the hospital," Nagisa-chan said. "Why? What happened?" Hikari-chan pleadingly whispered. "I-I'll tell you guys about it later alright? This afternoon, I have to attend to something," Nagisa-chan replied. Leaving Yaya-chan and Hikari-chan, she started walking in the direction of the greenhouse.

"Oh my," Nagisa-chan sighed when she walked into the greenhouse. The flowers… the flowers were almost dead. Some had started to wilt, others were already a brown, muddy color. Still, she put on her apron and gloves, and started to tend to the flowers.

Meanwhile, Yaya-chan and Hikari-chan finally walked into Tamao-chan. "Tamao-chan, guess what?" Hikari-chan asked. "Nagisa-chan is back!" Yaya-chan exclaimed, unable to give Tamao-chan time to respond. "What? Really?" Tamao-chan gleefully said. "She said she had something to attend to, but we don't know what it is," Hikari-chan said. "Well, this calls for a celebration, how about a tea party tonight?" Tamao-chan asked. "Perfect!" Yaya-chan replied.

Tamao-chan had finally finished with the student council meeting when she walked into her dorm to find Nagisa-chan already there, sleeping. Slowly, Tamao-chan walked up to Nagisa-chan's bed and placed a finger on Nagisa-chan's cheek. "Aw, how cute," She said. Suddenly, Nagisa-chan's eyes fluttered open. "Tamao-chan?" Nagisa-chan groggily asked. Tamao-chan was speechless, so she just held Nagisa-chan's head close to her chest.

A while later, Hikari-chan and Yaya-chan snuck into the room. Yaya-chan almost shrieked when she saw Tamao-chan and Nagisa-chan, cuddled together in a single bed. Slowly, she poked Tamao-chan until she woke up. "Tamao-chan, did you forget about the tea party?" Hikari-chan quietly asked.

"So start from the beginning," Yaya-chan said. They were all sitting at the small table that held their tea party. Tamao-chan's tea was still untouched on the center of the table. "I-I was going to the circus-" Nagisa-chan started, but Yaya-chan interrupted, "Nagisa-chan, you're not allowed to go without an escort, remember?" "I know that, and I was able to go because Shizumi-sama picked me up," Nagisa-chan whispered. "Oh- so that's how she got trapped to?" Tamao-chan asked, looking towards Nagisa-chan. Nagisa-chan, unable to look at Tamao-chan's eyes, replied, "We took a cab, but Momomi-sama was driving it and dropped some sort of knock-out gas onto us," Nagisa-chan whispered. "Well, it sure beats how me and Sister got trapped," Tamao-chan said, smiling. "How were you trapped?" Yaya-chan asked.

"Well, me and Sister were deep in the halls of the clock tower when the knockout gas was all around us, without knowing it," Tamao-chan said. The others giggled. "Then what happened?" Hikari-chan asked. "Well, you remember those anvils in those glass rooms?" Nagisa-chan shivered when she whispered this question. "Oh no… how bad was it?" Yaya-chan's quiet words were filled with worry. "We wouldn't be here if Nagisa-chan did what she did," Tamao-chan looked at Nagisa-chan, who was resting her head on Tamao-chan's chest. "What did you do?" Hikari-chan asked.

"Tamao-chan, before it happened, read me a few stories, and I remembered what the person did in one of them," Nagisa-chan said. "What did you actually do?" Yaya-chan restated Hikari-chan's question. "She caused a blackout by pushing a paperclip into an outlet," Tamao-chan said. "Wait, if she made a black out, wouldn't someone notice?" Hikari-chan asked. "Well, the clock tower does have its own generator," Tamao-chan said. "How would you know that?" Yaya-chan asked. "I took a few trips on my own to explore it," Tamao-chan blushingly admitted.

"It's getting late," Hikari-chan said. "You're right," Tamao-chan said. It was 1:12 a.m. in the morning. "Well, I guess we'll see you in class," Yaya-chan said. After Yaya-chan and Hikari-chan left, Nagisa-chan snuggled up close to Tamao-chan. "Nagisa-chan are you alright?" Tamao-chan whispered in her ear. "I-I'm fine," Nagisa-chan whispered back, pressing her body closer to Tamao-chan's.

The night was still. Very few noises could be heard. Even at Shizumi-sama's house it was silent. There, it never happened. This night was filled with nightmares and scares. Shizumi-sama was paranoid with the feeling that someone was watching her. Even when Miyuki-sama came home from work, Shizumi-sama was still sitting at the table, with a knife in her hands.

The plane had left the airport. Kaname-sama and Momomi-sama were gone. Now, they were headed for California, in the United States of America. The only reason that they were going there was to visit Momomi-sama's aunt, and to get married.


	9. Chapter 9

The weekend was boring. Tamao-chan was at her grandma's, and Yaya-chan and Hikari-chan were in town. Nagisa-chan was in the greenhouse, taking care of the flowers. Slowly, the sky turned red, then black. Nagisa-chan was walking back to the strawberry dorms when hands reached out from the darkness and plucked her off the trail into the bushes.

"Eh?" Nagisa-chan tried to scream, but a hand went over her mouth, muffling her voice. "Sh!" Chiyo-chan shushed. Quickly, she put her hand off of Nagisa-chan's lips, and turned her face towards Nagisa-chan's. "Look!" Kagome-chan whispered, appearing out of nowhere, pointing to the trail. Slowly, Nagisa-chan peeked and saw Amane-sama and Tsubomi-chan.

"Amane-sama, please, listen," Tsubomi-chan whispered. "Shush, now's not the right time," Amane-sama replied, and pressed her lips onto Tsubomi-chan's.

Nagisa-chan gasped, and Tsubomi-chan and Amane-sama turned their heads towards their hiding spot. Silently, Nagisa-chan, Chiyo-chan, and Kagome-chan moved from their hiding spot to the monastery. "H-how long have you two known this?" Nagisa-chan said, looking scared. "We…" Chiyo-chan started, "we overheard Tsubomi-chan and Amane-sama talking in the hallway."

Morning had come, and Nagisa-chan was still unable to believe that Amane-sama was now having affections for Tsubomi-chan. She felt cold without Tamao-chan's warm body next to her own. The thought of Tamao-chan coming back that afternoon warmed her.

Nagisa-chan had busied herself until the afternoon had come by helping the flowers at the greenhouse. "Eh?" She said, finding a pack of unused flower seeds. "I wonder what these are doing here…" Nagisa-chan asked herself. These flowers could only be grown in freezing temperatures. She pocketed the seeds, and started to walk to the gates of the school. Several students had already come back. At the gates Nagisa-chan saw Hikari-chan and Yaya-chan return from their trip to town, with plastic bags in their hands.

"I see you went shopping," Nagisa-chan said, walking with Hikari-chan and Yaya-chan back to the strawberry dorm. "Yes, we…" Hikari-chan said, "we bought a lot of things." They were halfway back to the dorms when Nagisa-chan remembered why she had gone to the gate in the first place. Quickly, she ran back, to find Tamao-chan coming out from a cab, and placing her bags onto the ground. Tamao-chan's eyes finally fell upon Nagisa-chan, running up towards her. "Nagisa-chan," Tamao-started, but found herself in a tight hug, with Nagisa-chan's face in her chest.

Shizumi-sama was in bed, frightened, when Miyuki-sama came in through the door. "What's wrong Shizumi-sama?" Miyuki-sama asked. She had heard Shizumi-sama bashing in her bed all the way from the other side of the house. "I…I think I had a nightmare… about her…" Shizumi-sama whispered. "Which one do you mean?" Miyuki-sama asked, sitting down on Shizumi-sama's bed. "Nagisa-chan or… Kaori-chan?" Miyuki-sama asked her. "I… I don't know… first I think it was Kaori-chan, but then… it became Nagisa-chan," Shizumi-sama whispered. "Hmmm," Miyuki-sama wondered. Then she pulled the blanket off of Shizumi-sama, and gasped.

"What's this?" Nagisa-chan asked, pulling a bottle of liquid out of one of Tamao-chan's bags. "Oh, that's something new the government came up with," Tamao-chan said, "they call it FV, but I don't know what it stands for." "It stands for Forever Virgin," Yaya-chan said, coming in through the door. "What does that mean?" Nagisa-chan asked. "It means that if you put it in between your lips, you'll never lose your virginity," Hikari-chan said, following Yaya-chan through the door. "So we drink it?" Tamao-chan asked. "It goes in between your lips, but not the ones up here," Yaya-chan said, rubbing Tamao-chan's cheek. "Eh?" Nagisa-chan suddenly looked scared and embarrassed at the same time.

The night was still. All the girls of the strawberry dorms were asleep. All except for two, who were busy, wondering if they should do what they were about to. "Tamao-chan, I don't know," Nagisa-chan whispered. They were in bed together again, Nagisa-chan's face in Tamao-chan's breasts. "I don't know if we should either, but wouldn't it be great?" Tamao-chan whispered back. "Well, I guess, we could," Nagisa-chan stuttered. "Alright," Tamao-chan replied, taking the bottle of liquid out from under her bed. Slowly, she opened the bottle. "It's not too late, Nagisa-chan, we could still back off now," Tamao-chan whispered. "No, it's… let's just get it over with," Nagisa-chan quietly said. Tamao-chan nervously tipped the bottle, pouring its liquid in between her and Nagisa-chan. "It burns," Nagisa-chan whispered in pain. "I know, I know," Tamao-chan replied, pulling Nagisa-chan's body closer to her own.

"What's this Shizumi-sama?" Miyuki-sama asked, gingerly pressing her fingers in between Shizumi-sama's wet thighs. "It was a wet one wasn't it?" Miyuki-sama asked, seeing Shizumi-sama's scared face. Slowly, Shizumi-sama just nodded her head in reply. "Well, the only cure for this is… well, you know what it is," Miyuki-sama said, starting to pull her robe off. "What-" Shizumi-started, but Miyuki-sama's lips were pressed against Shizumi-sama's. Slowly, Miyuki-sama pulled her body closer to Shizumi-sama's until even their wet thighs were touching. Then, Shizumi-sama pressed them even closer together. "Miyuki-sama," Shizumi-sama said, "thank you."


	10. Chapter 10

The Friday morning was slow, as always. Even when the sunshine hit Hikari-chan, who was still asleep on top of Yaya-chan. Like every morning, Hikari-chan groggily woke up a little later, finding that she was still tired from the pain and pleasure she had last night. She sat up on the bed to come face to face with the empty FV bottle. "I wonder…" Hikari-chan whispered, and started walking towards the bathroom.

The morning was just as slow for Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan. Nagisa-chan always woke up first now, leaving to take care of the flowers in the greenhouse that she was so proud of. Tamao-chan woke up almost an hour before school started, only to find that Nagisa-chan had left already. "Ugh," Tamao-chan sighed. She got dressed and started her student council president duties.

Quietly, Tsubomi-chan walked down the stairs of the Snow dorms and started walking towards her own dorm. She was only wearing a robe and slippers, because she had sneaked into Amane-sama's room again. She knew she had a lot of time off today, mostly due to it being a weekend. Then the thought of Amane-sama leaving for another race saddened her. It also made her think that this was a grey spring weekend, with nothing for her to look forward to.

Tamao-chan was in the middle of writing a poem when Yaya-chan entered her dorm room. "Have you seen Hikari-chan?" Yaya-chan asked. "I'm sorry, I haven't," Tamao-chan replied, "by the way, if you see Nagisa-chan, I need to ask her something." "Alright," Yaya-chan said, but when she was about to leave, she asked, "Tamao-chan, can we have a tea party tonight?" "I don't see why not, especially because our last one was weeks ago…" Tamao-chan replied, suddenly looking sad. "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring up the incident," Yaya-chan started, but Tamao-chan interrupted, "It's alright, Yaya-chan." Yaya-chan slipped out the door, leaving Tamao-chan to remorse in her memories.

Now, more than ever, Tamao-chan was sad and confused. Why had she had to chosen as student council president? Why did she have to take care of the Etoile, and why on earth was she in love with so many people at once? There was a clanking noise, and air conditioning vents above her head stopped blowing air into the stifling room. "I'll have to fix that later," Tamao-chan said to herself. She wrote a little note onto a piece of paper to remind herself about the air vent problem, and started on her poem again.

Nagisa-chan was just finished with watering the last plant when she noticed a candy cane on the small table. The last candy cane from the Christmas Reunion, She thought, and pulled the plastic wrapping off. She remembered the Christmas Reunion as if it were only yesterday. She was chosen as the decorator for that year's Christmas Reunion. She had been lonely due to Shizumi-sama leaving. Tamao-chan had comforted her, and then Shizumi-sama appeared from nowhere, comforting her. With this memory in mind, Nagisa-chan stuck the candy cane into her mouth and started to walk to the lake, the first place she had met Shizumi-sama, and her first loving kiss.

Nagisa-chan had just come through the doors of the dorms when she remembered, it was a Friday. That meant that tomorrow, she could go see Shizumi-sama. Then she thought about how Tamao-chan would feel if she left her here. The candy cane in her mouth was almost all gone. Nagisa-chan could taste the minty freshness on her lips. Then she started up the stairs to her and Tamao-chan's dorm room.

Tamao-chan had the tea ready, Yaya-chan and Hikari-chan already brought the cookies, and Nagisa-chan still wasn't back yet. They were all wondering where Nagisa-chan was, when Nagisa-chan suddenly opened the door and came in. Surprised that so many people were in her dorm room, she asked, "Am-am I late for something?" "No, we were about to start a tea party," Yaya-chan said. "Alright, just let me take a shower," Nagisa-chan said, and quickly walked into the bathroom.

The warm water was refreshing after a day of hard work. Nagisa-chan couldn't feel any better. Well, the only thing that could make her feel at her best is… was… Shizumi-sama, but she isn't here now, Nagisa-chan thought. Nagisa-chan was deep in thought, so deep, she didn't notice Hikari-chan entering and grabbing one of Tamao-chan's several cozy robes.

"Eh, I forgot something," Hikari-chan suddenly said, and left without another word. "What do you think she forgot?" Tamao-chan asked, but Yaya-chan only shrugged. "Whatever it is, it must be very important if she left in the middle of one of our tea parties," Yaya-chan replied.

"So, how long do you think Nagisa-chan will take?" Yaya-chan asked Tamao-chan. "Hmm," Tamao-chan guessed, "well at least 20 minutes, but probably 30." "Wow, that's a long time, I think the tea party would be over by then," Yaya-chan replied. "The tea would definitely get cold, that's for sure," Tamao-chan said, and giggled.

Hikari-chan was wondering around in her room, but she just couldn't find it. She tried everywhere. From one side of the dorm room to the other, but she just couldn't find it. She looked under her bed, and in her dresser, but it wasn't there. Finally, she tried the bathroom, and found it: the picture of her and Amane-sama.

Nagisa-chan walked out of the bathroom to sadly find that Hikari-chan left. "Where did Hikari-chan go?" Nagisa-chan asked. "She said she was looking for something," Yaya-chan said. "Shouldn't you go help her?" Tamao-chan asked. "And leave you and Nagisa-chan here to…" Yaya-chan started, but her eyes fell on the empty bottle of FV that Tamao-chan failed to hide. "Eh? What's this?" Yaya-chan asked. There was an awkward silence that followed while Yaya-chan read the bottle. "Hmmm, so you bought one too?" Yaya-chan asked. Embarrassed, Tamao-chan nodded her head. "Do you know if it works?" Yaya-chan asked again. "Well, no-" Tamao-chan started, but Yaya-chan interrupted, "don't you know that there's only one way to know if it works?" Tamao-chan gasped, and Nagisa-chan looked surprised. "Um… I think I'll go help Hikari-chan find whatever… oh, and it was really good tea tonight…" Yaya-chan left.


	11. Chapter 11

This slow Saturday morning was well prepared with an announcement from Sister herself. Amazingly, Sister said it through the new intercom that was connected to every class and dorm. "Students, due to the recent air vent problems and ice stuck in them," Tamao-chan blushed, "we ask you to find a residential area to reside outside of the strawberry dorms for a limited time," the intercom finished, and turned off with a crackling sound.

"So where are you going?" Tamao-chan asked Yaya-chan and Hikari-chan. "We're planning to go to Hikari-chan's mom's house," Yaya-chan replied, pulling Hikari-chan closer next to her. "That's great!" Nagisa-chan said. "Oh, by the way, where will you go Nagisa-chan?" Hikari-chan asked. "Well, I think I was going to go to Shizumi-sama's house," Nagisa-chan blushed, Yaya-chan laughing because her face was so red. "Really? Shizumi-sama has a house here?" Hikari-chan asked. "Yes, her parents gave it to her once they moved, and Miyuki-sama is also there…" Tamao-chan said, slowing down, hoping they won't ask why Miyuki-sama was there. "Eh, Miyuki-sama's there too?" Yaya-chan said, and seeing Tamao-chan's face darken was enough to silence her. "Please… don't ask her that now… it-it's a bit of a dark memory for her…" Nagisa-chan explained, but stopped when they reached the gates of the school. The Taxi had come to pick up Hikari-chan and Yaya-chan had already arrived. "Well, see you and good luck…" Hikari-chan said, wishing luck towards Tamao-chan, and left with Yaya-chan in the taxi.

The Taxi that was to take Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan to the forest where Shizumi-sama's house resided was one of the last. Even with the quick trip, the sky had turned gray and drops of rain had started to fall onto the heads of Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan. They had ran through the forest surrounding Shizumi-sama's house, and finally made it to the front door of Shizumi-sama's house to find it locked. "Huh? Please let there be another way in," Tamao-chan panted. "No, we don't need another way in," Nagisa-chan said, shocking Tamao-chan, and pulling her necklace from her dress, revealing a key chained onto it.

Shizumi-sama was just walking out from a warm shower when she heard the front door open. She barely had time to look who it was, when she was tackled down, and pulled into a monstrous hug, and sweet lips pressed onto hers, until she couldn't breathe, and blacked out.

"Nagisa-chan, get off of her!" Tamao-chan exclaimed, pulling Nagisa-chan off of Shizumi-sama. "What were you thinking?" Tamao-chan scolded, feeling Shizumi-sama's pulse. "I…I really missed her…" Nagisa-chan whispered, clearly despaired. Amazingly enough, Tamao-chan and Nagisa-chan were able to pull Shizumi-sama's unconscious body upstairs, into her room, and placing Shizumi-sama in bed. A little later, after Nagisa-chan and Tamao-chan finished taking showers, Tamao-chan went into the kitchen to make some food while Nagisa-chan sat down by the fire, waiting for Miyuki-sama to come home.

When Miyuki-sama finally did come home, hours later, Tamao-chan had finished a soup, a loaf of bread, and had pulled together a small cake for dessert. Still better, Shizumi-sama came downstairs, yawning. "Miyuki-sama, did you leave the oven on again?" Shizumi-sama said, unable to see Tamao-chan cooking. "Nope, look what I made!" Tamao-chan said, popping out from the kitchen, surprising both Miyuki-sama and Shizumi-sama. "Wait, if you're here, where's Nagisa-chan?" Shizumi-sama eagerly asked. "She's by the fireplace…" Tamao-chan replied, but when she saw the empty couch, she got worried. "Hm, when I got here, the front door was open," Miyuki-sama said, pointing towards the front door. "What!" Tamao-chan exclaimed. "Wait here, I think I know where she went…" Shizumi-sama said, walking towards the front door.

I'm useless, Nagisa-chan thought, I couldn't even wait to say hi to Shizumi-sama before I messed things up. She was standing down at the cliff again… the first time she went to Shizumi-sama's house, she got scared and ran off… to here… she felt the same way she felt her first time here: guilt, depression, and uselessness. She walked to the edge of the cliff, and thought, what can I do to end my useless faults… She was deep in thought, and was surprised when a head appeared next to hers, and a whisper that was as soft as fleece entered her ear. The sudden movement behind her caused her to fall ahead a step, she tried to pull back, but the cursed gravity pulled her over the cliff.

Miyuki-sama tossed some more firewood into the fireplace, and sat down on the couch. "I wonder, if where Nagisa-chan could've gone…" She said, staring off into space. "Wherever she went, I hope she's alright," Tamao-chan said, sitting down next to Miyuki-sama, and leaned onto her. Seeing how tired Tamao-chan was, Miyuki-sama helped her up the stairs, and tucked Tamao-chan in bed. "Miyuki-sama, it-" Tamao-chan started to argue, but Miyuki-sama's soft lips pressed down onto Tamao-chan's stopped her. "I'll be back," Miyuki-sama promised Tamao-chan. She closed the door, and nervously waited for Shizumi-sama and Nagisa-chan to come back.

Strong, soft hands pulled her back, and Nagisa-chan was pressed against Shizumi-sama's chest. Tears were streaming down both their faces, and slowly, Nagisa-chan finally pulled her face up and stared into Shizumi-sama's deep eyes. "I-I'm sorry I'm just a wasted, useless-" Nagisa-chan said, silencing after Shizumi-sama kissed her. "Nagisa-chan," Shizumi-sama said, looking straight into Nagisa-chan's eyes, "you aren't a useless waste, you're the best thing that's ever happened to me." "Eh-" Nagisa-chan whispered, feeling Shizumi-sama's lips move onto her own. Slowly, Nagisa-chan fell onto Shizumi-sama, and pressed her lips onto Shizumi-sama's. When they finally pulled off, she was dizzy from the lack of air. Swiftly, Shizumi-sama pulled them both towards the back porch behind the house, and sat down for a little while. "I-I'm so sorry Shizumi-sama," Nagisa-chan tried to apologize, but Shizumi-sama pressed her finger to Nagisa-chan's lips, quieting her. Then she pulled them close, and pressed her lips onto Nagisa-chan's. The kiss lingered on and on, and the last thing Nagisa-chan remembered, before blacking out, was Shizumi-sama's beautiful face.

Miyuki-sama had been tired of waiting for Shizumi-sama and Nagisa-chan to come back. She had been worried for the last hour. Looking out the back window, she finally saw Shizumi-sama and Nagisa-chan, running from the rain, and still in their robes. Seeing this cleared all the worries in her mind, and she went up stairs to find Tamao-chan still awake. "Eh, couldn't sleep?" Miyuki-sama asked her. "It… It's really cold," Tamao-chan said, looking pleadingly into Miyuki-sama's eyes. "Well, that's not a problem anymore now is it?" Miyuki-sama asked, smiling. Slowly, she pulled her own robe off, and laid down next to Tamao-chan.

Shizumi-sama, lost in her and Nagisa-chan's kiss, found that Nagisa-chan had been the one to black out this time. She smiled. Shizumi-sama could hear Miyuki-sama trudging up the stairs. Picking Nagisa-chan's unconscious body was easy, if only carrying her up the stairs were. Once Nagisa-chan was safely tucked in bed, Shizumi-sama went and took a shower. When she came back, Nagisa-chan was sitting in her bed, crying. "Please stop," Shizumi-sama asked Nagisa-chan, placing her hand on Nagisa-chan's cheek. "Shizumi-sama," Nagisa-chan quietly said, looking into Shizumi-sama's beautiful eyes. "Sh," Shizumi-sama whispered, pulling Nagisa-chan's bare body against her own. Nagisa-chan pressed her face into Shizumi-sama's breasts, and fell asleep. Smiling, Shizumi-sama pulled the blanket up, holding Nagisa-chan's head in her arms.

Miyuki-sama was in the shower, when she thought she saw Nagisa-chan's suitcase. What was that sticking out? Miyuki-sama wondered, seeing a small piece of metal pressing out from under the inside of the bag. Slowly Miyuki-sama pulled it out, revealing that it was a picture of the girls from the school. There was every single one of them, with the date of the Christmas Reunion written in red under them. Nagisa-chan, Tamao-chan, Kagome-chan, Chiyo-chan, Hikari-chan, Yaya-chan, Tsubomi-chan, Chikaru-chan, Kizuna-chan, and Remon-chan. This brought tears to Miyuki-sama's eyes and memories into her mind.

The day began, and breakfast was ready. Tamao-chan had made pancakes and fruit sandwiches, hoping Nagisa-chan would come down for breakfast, but she didn't. Even after Miyuki-sama left for work, in her police uniform of course, Nagisa-chan spent her day in bed, sleeping. Finally when supper was ready, and Miyuki-sama had come home, finding Shizumi-sama still with Nagisa-chan, they yelled up the stairs, wondering if they would get an answer. A few minutes passed, and Shizumi-sama walked down the stairs, behind the sleepy Nagisa-chan, who was still in her robe. Miyuki-sama suddenly launched an attack of questions at her, "Where were you? What happened?" "Nagisa-chan, are you alright?" Tamao-chan screamed, hugging Nagisa-chan so hard that she feared she would be in the hospital in a few seconds. Luckily, Shizumi-sama picked her up and pulled her away from the questions of Miyuki-sama and Tamao-chan's unreasonably strong bear hugs. "She's not a doll!" Shizumi-sama said, scolding Miyuki-sama and Tamao-chan at the same time.


	12. Chapter 12

"But, we don't want to go," Nagisa-chan pleaded, pulling a sad face. "I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do about it," Shizumi-sama whispered. They were halfway done with breakfast, and were about to leave for school again. "Please, tell them we got sick or something," Tamao-chan begged. "That's not possible, sorry," Miyuki-sama replied, hugging Tamao-chan quickly. "Well, see you next week, Nagisa-chan," Shizumi-sama said, "I'll be looking towards it."

The taxi ride was silent. The first words were exchanged only when closed in their old dorm room at 6 a.m., in slow sobs, and cries. "Nagisa-chan, it's OK, we'll get to see them again next weekend," Tamao-chan reasoned, and pulled what she thought was a tissue up to dry Nagisa-chan's tears. "Tamao-chan, thank you," Nagisa-chan whispered, "I have to somewhere, I'll be back in time for class."

Nagisa-chan had rushed from the room, leaving Tamao-chan alone, that is, until a soft knock appeared at the door. "Come in," Tamao-chan called. "Tamao-chan?" Tsubomi-chan looked around the room, finally spotting Tamao-chan in the restroom, changing. "Eh?" Tamao-chan started, and closed the restroom door. "Anyways, have you seen Amane-sama?" Tsubomi-chan asked. "We just got here, like 20 minutes ago," Tamao-chan replied. "Oh, well, will you come looking for her with me?" Tsubomi-chan suddenly asked. "Sure," Tamao-chan answered, pulling open the restroom door, already into her summer school uniform.

Nagisa-chan was amazed. The greenhouse was just as beautiful as she remembered. "Eh? Shouldn't it be close to death?" Nagisa-chan wondered, and pulled on an apron.

Amane-sama had just walked through the front doors of her greenhouse, the one she had been taking care of for a week. "Eh?" Amane-sama wondered, as she was about to put on her own apron, when she noticed that one of them were missing. "Hmm, that means…" Amane-sama whispered, and replaced the apron. Silently, she slipped around the freshly watered plants and through the cool aisles.

Nagisa-chan had just finished watering the last flower when she was tackled from behind. "Ugh," Nagisa-chan moaned. She tried to get up, but a body was holding her down, pinned to the ground, unable to look at her captor. "How do you know about this greenhouse?" a poisonous voice leaked into Nagisa-chan's ears. "I-I used to take care of it, but because of the vent problem, I was unable to for the last week," Nagisa-chan cried out. "Eh?" the voice said, momentarily breaking its grip on Nagisa-chan, allowing her to escape. Instead of running, Nagisa-chan turned around, and gasped. "Amane-sama, why did you attack me?" Nagisa-chan shrieked at her. "You were gone so long, I forgot what you looked like," Amane-sama tried to explain. "Is there any other red head in the school?" Nagisa-chan asked. "Well, no, but that's what makes you special," Amane-sama flirted, getting to see Nagisa-chan embarrassed. "I-I'm not special, I'm just another girl, and-" Nagisa-chan stated, but was stopped by something that would kill Shizumi-sama to know.

"Where could she be?" Tsubomi-chan asked aloud. "Hm, let's try the stables; she has a horse doesn't she?" Tamao-chan suggested. "Of course," Tsubomi-chan said. Man, I've never seen her so happy like this, Tamao-chan thought. Tsubomi-chan had run up ahead and Tamao-chan was about to lose sight of her. "Hey, wait up," Tamao-chan said, finding herself back into reality.

"Eh?" Chikaru-chan screamed, apparently embarrassed of Tsubomi-chan's face in her breasts. "Get off me!" Chikaru-chan exclaimed, shoving Tsubomi-chan onto Tamao-chan. "What were you doing?" She yelled, pulling her arms up to shield her chest. "Sorry, anyway, have you seen Amane-sama anywhere?" Tsubomi-chan asked, pulling herself up. "No, but I'll be here if you need me," Chikaru-chan replied, and returned into the stables.

Tsubomi-chan and Tamao-chan rushed to the other side of the stables, wondering where else Amane-sama could be. Fruitless in search, they turned to the last trail possible. "But… this leads towards the greenhouse," Tsubomi-chan said, and turned towards Tamao-chan, "should we?" "We could always ask Nagisa-chan if she's seen Amane-sama," Tamao-chan reasoned. They followed the trail towards the greenhouse, not knowing what they would find.

"N-, n-!" "!"

"What was that?" Tsubomi-chan asked, hearing the scream. "It came from the greenhouse!" Tamao-chan said, and dashed in that direction. "Greenhouse? Wait! Nagisa-chan!" Tsubomi-chan realized, and followed Tamao-chan.

The greenhouse door flung open to an unbelievable sight. Nagisa-chan bent backwards, forced onto a table in the middle of the greenhouse. Amane-sama pressed right on top of her. "Wha-?" Tsubomi-chan yelled. "Na-, Nagisa-chan?" Tamao-chan shrieked in horror. "Hm?" Amane-sama said, frightened enough to look upon the trespassers. "Tamao-chan help me!" Nagisa-chan screamed, pulling away from Amane-sama and rushing towards Tamao-chan. "A-Amane-sama?" Tsubomi-chan whispered, tears rolling down her eyes, and ran from the greenhouse towards the dorms.

"Chiyo-chan, please, I know now I'm too young…" Kagome-chan whispered, and walked away from Chiyo-chan, in the middle of the trail, towards the strawberry dorms. "Why?" Chiyo-chan whispered, and walked towards the library.

"Tsubomi-chan? Huh-" Chiyo-chan whispered, seconds before she was pinned on the ground by a crying Tsubomi-chan. "Chiyo-chan… Chiyo-" Tsubomi-chan whispered, crying and sobbing into Chiyo-chan's chest. "Tsubomi-chan, what happened? Are you OK?" Chiyo-chan stammered, surprised at Tsubomi-chan's soft crying side. When Tsubomi-chan didn't answer, Chiyo-chan decided to bring Tsubomi-chan back to the dorms and into bed.


End file.
